Perfect Day
by foxomatic
Summary: A rainy day in Flowerbud Village. (Popuri Jack)


Perfect Day ----------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys - I'm pretty new at fan fictionso go easy on me. This is based off of Harvest Moon Save the Homeland, should anyone get confused about the whole Popuri's house business. Harvest Moon and all of it's characters are property of.. someone else.. Just the story is mine. -------------------------------------  
  
Popuri sat wearily on her window seat, looking beyond her clouded window into the dark sky. Rain drops chased one another down to her sill, a few managing to creep under and wet the edges of her arms. Popuri lifter her head when the sky was suddenly lit. Thunder murmered a few moments after. It was days like this that were the most lonely. The sound of rain would send shivers up and down her spine; the gray world outside seemed empty, reminding her of just how alone she really was.  
The lights in her room flickered and then went out. Popuri looked around nervously in her dark room and hugged her knees to her chest; the thought of being childish suddenly crossed her mind. Straightening, she felt her way down from the window and through her kitchen, making her way towards the bedroom. She caught herself peering around the corner before walking in - the darkness she admitted made her feel uneasy. Inside she knelt down beside her bed and reached under, producing a small wooden box. Popuri sifted through the contents blindly. "I know those candles are in here somewhere...  
Popuri was just beginning to struggle with a match when through the pouring rain she was startled by the sound of heavy footsteps from outside. She gasped and dropped her candle. Nervous, she sat waiting to hear the noise again. She stood when she heard her door open. "Hello..?" a familiar voice called from outside.   
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Screeched Popuri's unknown source of power, and the lights came back on. Rounding the corner, Popuri smiled warmly at the sight of Jack, completely soaked and dripping in her doorway. "What are you doing?" she asked, unable to sapress her smile. "It's crazy out there!  
Jack pulled his wet coat off and hung it on the convenient coat hanger by the door. "I was lonely", he replied grinning. He pulled what looked like a few green sticks from his pocket. "Yeah.. I was going to bring you flowers like you like but they didn't really make it up here... I don't think you really want-" Paul was cut off when Popuri wrapped her arms around his waste and squeezed hard. "oh you have no idea how nice it is to see you.." she managed against his chest,  
Popuri loved the feeling she got whenever Jack came through her door. Flowerbud village was small and she rarely had any business, particularly on rainy days. She usually just spent most of her time daydreaming behind the counter; with Jack in town, she had something to look forward to each day. Though this was the first time he had visited her in her home, and in such terrible weather!  
Jack sighed heavily before putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her away. "I'm going to get you all wet," he said smiling. "But I was hoping for something like that from you." "Really Jack, " Popuri began, turning and walking towards her living room. "what made you come all the way up here in such weather?" she sat down on her sofa, watching him carefully.   
"Well," began Jack, placing his hands in his pockets and turning towards the window. "Something about rainy days.. They somehow seem to remind me that I live alone." he paused to tilt his head towards Popuri. "The sound of rain outside makes me feel like I need to be talking to someone.  
Popuri lowered her eyes and smiled. It amused her to have someone she could relate to. Suddenly the house produced it's traditional beep, and Popuri gave a startled gasp as the lights winked out again.   
She looked to the window and at the light shining through. Black and gray. The shadows of the raindrops on the window giving the floor a grainy affect. A black and white movie. Popuri allowed only her breathing to break the silence of this silent film.  
She felt jack sit down next to her and wrap his arms around her. The sudden warmth made her shiver. His head rested on her shoulder; she could feel his breath upon her neck. She raised a hand to his and held it, still watching the window. She sighed deeply. Yes, this is exactly how this day was meant to be spent.   
"Look..' she whispered. "Look outside." there was a pause.  
"mmm.." jack began. "what a beautiful day." ---------------------------  
  
hope you guys like what i have so far... I have a lot more coming if you guys like it! 


End file.
